Lola and Lord Julien
Early life Lord Julien and Lady originally met as friends, as he was engaged to her fellow Scots; Greer Norwood. However after he called off the engagement due to Greer’s indiscretion, he was soon reintroduced to Lady Lola by the Queen of Scotland. Season 1 Lord Julien met with his future wife Greer Norwood after their parents arranged their engagement. Two days later in The Throne Room was introduced to Queen Mary and her other Ladies-in-Waiting. They made small talk with each other about celebrating Queen for a Day. Julien then requested the blessing of the Scottish Queen for their wedding, to which she agreed. Monsters. Greer and Julien's engagement was called off when he caught her kissing Leith Bayard. Mary soon asked Greer for her blessing to set Lola up with Julien to cover her pregnancy, and Greer agreed. That night, Mary re-introduced them, giving them her blessing to court each other. Monsters. Lady Lola approached Lord Julien during the festivities going on for the newlywed Royals. The two had been spending much of their time together, and he had even taught her how to skate. He was used to bold attitude, and rather enjoyed that aspect of her. The topic of marriage was quickly brought up on the dance floor, and after he confessed he didn't want any children, due to the fact his first two wives had died in childbirth. The young nobles were engaged, and it was announced to the rest of the court. Liege Lord. That night before The Scot's Welcome Celebration Lola called Julien into her chambers, to inform him she was pregnant. And she would not say who the father was. After a couple of moments, Lord Julien said he was fine with the situation, and if she didn't ask about his past, he would not ask about hers. And with they agreed to move the date of their wedding forward. Liege Lord. The newly married couple danced together at their wedding reception, blissful and happy to be in each other's arms. Lola confessed she was incredibly grateful to her new husband for marrying her, regardless of her situation. Julien told her she deserved all the happiness he had to offer.No Exit. The next morning the newlyweds woke up in each other's arms, just as happy as the night before. Lola told him she wanted to go on their honeymoon early before she showed. However, Julien wanted to wait as he didn't want to disturb her pregnancy, and was still waiting on her dowery. Lola was confused why that was a problem, as they were both very rich. Julien agreed and dropped the matter. A couple days later Lola expressed to him she was feeling uneasy about their marriage now. She didn't like the secrets between them and felt like something was going to happen. Julien reminded her he didn't know the father of her child, and her nerves were only because they didn't know each other well enough. He reminded her they had a lifetime together now to sort it all out. No Exit. Months had passed since the two had been married, and Lola’s baby bump was really beginning to show. It was now the middle of winter when they decided to brave the cold and go outside with Sebastian and Kenna. Everyone was having fun, but it was all interrupted when Lola began to experience pain. She was quickly rushed to the midwife who explained everything was normal. When she left them alone, Lola told her husband how grateful she was to have him during these difficult times. He then told as much as he loved her, it was hard getting sleep, and perhaps he should sleep in his own corridors. Lola quickly shut the idea down and even asked him to be with her when she gave birth. However, the idea made them uncomfortable and he turned it down.Higher Ground. Later Julien told Lola he was going on a hunting trip, and had all the preparations set and ready to go. However Kenna had already and told her that Bash knew that he had no hunting dogs for the trip, and both believe he was going to leave her. That night when he came back to give her one last goodbye before leaving, Lola begged him to stay. Telling him she could survive on much less than he thought, and she didn't need a lot to make her happy, all she needed was him. That night when Julian was getting ready to leave, he thought about Lola's words and decided to stay. He came back to their room and confessed he had almost left her, he told her how he was penniless and had nothing to offer but himself. She said money didn't matter to her, and they both come into the marriage with secrets, and now they have their whole lives to get to know each other. Higher Ground. Lola and Julien were staying at a little cottage home for the last few weeks of Lola’s pregnancy. Lola said she did love the house, but wanted to go somewhere further from Court. Julien didn't want to return to The wedding took place during the day and was celebrated by the bride's friends and family, as the groom's relatives were unable to make it over from Hungary, and wanted a warmer climate, but was surprised at Lola's eagerness to get away from Court. She confessed that though they were both dark-haired, the baby would most likely have lighter features. Julian said not to worry, as he would just love it harder. Long Live The King. Julien ran into Lola's room and told her he was going to tell her something very upsetting, but she needed to listen to him, and hear his words beyond her own shock. He confessed he was not Lord Julian, his real name was Remi, and had been his secretary. The real man had died in a fire, so he decided to impersonate him after someone had already mistook him, he saw his opportunity and he took it. Lola was astonished and said she didn't know who she was married to anymore, and was visibly frightened by him. Remi begged her not to turn him in, she could do whatever she wanted after, but right now he needed her to help him get Lord Bartos out of their house. Lola told him she wasn't sure if she wanted him to go, after hearing all that information she was now frightened of him. With Lola now by his side, Remi told to his would've-been-uncle, the real Julien had acquired major gambling debt and had since left town, leaving his very pregnant wife high and dry. Lola agreed she was furious, for having married a man who could lie so easily and plainly did not care for her. Remi reminded her that Lord Julian's love for her was true. Lord Bartos now understanding what was happening, promised he would make sure Lady Lola and their child were taken care financially by their family. With all that business are wrapped up, he believed it was time to go. However, before he left, he shook Remi's hand and then saw Lord Julian's signature ring. Remi tried to explain that Lord Julien had left him his ring so that he would not gamble away a family heirloom. However, the uncle was becoming very suspicious, as he didn't see any of his nephew's things. A servant inadvertently gave them up before Lola ordered him out. The Uncle and Remi began to fight, He asked if he had killed his nephew. Their fight became physical, and he punished Remi down onto a table, Lola pulled them off, but he tripped over the fire word and stabbed himself with the poker for the fire. The couple panicked, Remi confessed he would go to the authorities, and explain how it was an accident. Lola said they would never believe him, and simply think he killed the uncle and also killed the real Lord Julian. Lola then decided, that if it worked for the real Lord Julian it would work for his uncle, that they should burn the place down so his body could not be recognized. They both agreed and Remi told Lola to return to court. She would now have an ally for her baby, and a good family name for it. He told her that if the father was a good man, she should tell him and he could help her. In return Lola made him promised that once this was all over he would run and never look back. They both agreed and went their separate ways with the final kiss. Long Live The King. Season 2 'Three Queens * Lola requested her dowery back that was paid to Remi/Lord Julien since he was dead. Three Queens. Notes * Lola was previously engaged to Colin MacPhail before his death. Pilot. * Lola lost her virginity to Colin MacPhail. Royal Blood. * Lola was approximately 3 months pregnant when she tried to get an abortion.Dirty Laundry. * Julien was originally engaged to Greer Norwood, until he caught her kissing a kitchen servant. The Darkness. Monsters. Liege Lord. * Lola and Julien's Wedding takes place a little over a months after meeting each other. No Exit. * They moved away from court with Lola, and her unborn baby. Higher Ground. * Lola discovered he's a con-artiest named Remi. The real ''Lord Julien's secretary. Long Live The King. * Lola accidentally killed Uncle Bartos during a fight. Long Live The King. * Lola and Lord Julien's house is set on fire, and burned to the ground. Long Live The King. Appearances References }} Category:Couple Category:Relationship Category:Broken up Category:Married